You Changed Me
by zerochance321
Summary: He was trying to get close to me, but to only cause me to be confuse. I can't be in love with two. So why are you making me feel this way? What should I do? Will my feelings get in the way of my goals? Will this affect us? Chapter 6 is up!
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: Goal

When I was born I always hated my mother. But ever since I met "him" my life has changed. My name is Kallen Stadtfeld or Kallen Kouzuki. I prefer to be called Kallen Kousuki for that is my Japanese name, and the other belongs to the Britannian side. I'm the type who likes to go all out. Instead I have to hide my identity from my class as a frail girl. I get the top scores on my grades and I am very good at fighting. I have to hide my identity because I am half Britannian and half Japanese other known as an Eleven. I am from a resistance group to win Japanese's rights from the Britannia. I rather prefer to be Japanese instead of Britannia due to what they have done. Killing innocent lives and thinking that they are better than everyone, but I realize that not all of them are entirely bad. To think he changed everything ever since I met him on that day.

Academy Afternoon In class:

Damn class is mad boring. Why do I have to be stuck in here? I should be outside helping the resistance not trying to pretend to be some frail girl. Man, just ten more minutes and it is all over. Why do we have to learn about Japan's history, I know it's all lies anyway, this is one of the reason why I hate Britannia. Feeding children with Lies! I wonder what Zero is doing? Who is Zero? Zero is a hero, well to me he is. He is the one who promised that he would change the world for the better. He helped the resistance and me when we were in trouble. He said that we should be the allies for those who don't have power. Also those with powers should fear us. As long he is with us, I will always work hard and do my best for him. It use to be my brother Naoto who was the leader, but he died saving me, so Zero replaced him. Nobody knows about Zero's identity not even me, even though he said I was close to him. He said that we are just pawns to him, but we know he values every one of us. I wonder where he is right now.

Lelouch: Hey Kallen wake up class is over!

Just my luck "he" arrives. Lelouch is a guy who bothers me to no end. I accused him for being Zero, but there is just no way that he could lead a army and fight for the Japanese I mean he is a Britannian, why would he fight his own kind? Anyway he likes to tease me and bother me. He is really smart, but he totally… how do I say this, he has no physical traits. He is really weak, I'm surprise that the wind doesn't blow him away. He always skips Gym, so yeah no wonder. I wonder what he wants?

Kallen: What is it?

Lelouch: Did you forget that class is over and we have club next?

Kallen: Great, why did you put me in it?

Lelouch: I thought it would suit you since you are a frail girl and can't join that many clubs that needs physical attributes

Kallen: Oh right

Kallen thought: Man, why dear lord did I pick as a frail girl?!

Lelouch: Come on hurry, I don't want to be late and get the President mad!

Kallen: What's the worse thing can she do huh?

Lelouch: That's one thing I don't want to find out!

We both ran to the Student Council, which is the club. We both manage to be there on time despite our physical attributes.

Milly: You two are last like always!

Lelouch: So sorry President, I went back to class to pick up Kallen

Kallen: I never asked you to!

Lelouch: Well that's what happen.

Milly: Hmm… Kallen you never daze out in class, what happen?

Rivalz: Maybe she is taking sleeping lessons from Lelouch, I mean he is a master at this, he never been caught yet.

Kallen: Sorry it's just I was busy last night.

Kallen thoughts: Well I can't say that I been out trying to steal Knightmare frames from the mafia who was trading with the Britannian.

Milly: So what were you doing? Out on a date? Hmm… but with who?

Kallen: "No President I wasn't out on a date" as I blush.

Milly: Okay, but what about you Lelouch, you been sleeping more lately.

Lelouch: Oh me, I went out with Kallen and made out with her till it was late.

Rivalz: Wooot way the go Lelouch, hittin with the ladies!

I smacked him so hard that he fell. I started to blush so much that I was about to faint.

Kallen: I wouldn't go out with him even if he was the last person on earth.

Milly: Okay, so what were you guys doing?

Kallen: Well um I well uh…

Lelouch: We just study together cause she was absent for the work, so she asked me to go over it.

Kallen: Yeah that's what we did!

Milly: Awww that's it? I expected more. Well anyway we got work to do.

I wonder why Lelouch cover for me? Well he isn't such a bad person. I guess when I'm in a tight situation he is there for me.

Midnight:

Zero: Kallen are you ready?

Kallen: Yes I'm ready the bomb will set off in 3…2…1

Boom

Another day we spent to steal more supplies for the resistance. Today was the day where we recruit more people to the resistance. This time the number double the amount of people that was joining, and like always Tamaki was hittin with the ladies. We were at our headcourters waiting about what to do next.

Zero: Kallen please come into my office

Kallen: Yes sir

We went inside his office and there he was sitting on his chair beside his desk. He was staring at me. It was quiet for a while until he broke the silence.

Zero: Kallen do you wish to see my identity?

Kallen: What?

Zero: Apparently the others want to see it

Kallen: I do…not.

Zero: You don't have to lie to me

Kallen: I am not. You don't have to, as long you are here to assist us, I don't need to see who you are. I will remain loyal to you till the end.

Zero: Thank you Kallen

I started to blush when I heard his words. Was I starting to fall in love with someone I hardly know? He helped us many times and saved me. But I shouldn't get my feelings in the way of our goal of making this world a better place. I will continue to fight, as long he was our guide.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Day off.

Academy 9:00 a.m.

I was in a daydream phase. I started to dream about one of our mission. When we went to steal some knightmare frames. As the Black knights, a name for the resistance or the allies for those who doesn't have power, we fought against those people that were doing the unjust. I screamed out "We are the Black knights!" That's when I realize that I was in class and that I was just daydreaming. The class started to laugh thinking that I was pretending to be one of the Black knights.

Sensei: Kallen, are you all right? Did you watch the news about the Black knights? Well you don't have to worry Britannia will capture them soon. He sounded worried about his students

Kallen: I guess you are right sensei. With a blunt answer

Kallen thoughts: Ha you wish, as long he is with us we will be fine. As she screamed in her head

After class:

It was lunchtime, so I grabbed my bento and went to the rooftop to eat my lunch. Hoping that nobody was around, so I could eat at peace. It was nice out today. I wonder what mission that the Black Knights have to do today. Than suddenly I heard someone coming up the stairs.

Lelouch: Hey Kallen! I didn't know you were up here. Looking happy to see her.

Kallen thoughts: Oh it's just Lelouch. As she sighs.

Kallen: Yeah I was going to eat my lunch. I didn't think anyone would be here.

Lelouch: Oh, well this is my napping place, so yeah. Looking down.

Kallen: Oh, well I'll take my leave now.

Lelouch: Wait! Would you like to eat lunch with me? He brightened up

Kallen: Oh sure. Looked surprise.

It was quiet for a while, which made me worry. I wonder why he wants to eat lunch with me. It made me feel weird since it was the two of us. This was getting awkward, so I decided to break the silence.

Kallen: Hey Lelouch why did you cover me?

Lelouch: Huh what are you talking about?

Kallen: Remember, yesterday from the Prez.

Lelouch: Oh yeah, well I guess I did it cause it also benefit me too. Trying to laugh it off

Kallen: Oh…

Kallen thoughts: What was I thinking?! He only thinks about himself!

Lelouch: Hey can I ask you a question?

Kallen: Huh, yeah sure what is it?

Lelouch: Remember this morning when you screamed out the Black knights?

Kallen: uh…yeah. She starts to glare at him

Kallen thoughts: Did he figure out that I was from the Black Knights? If he does then I must kill him.

I took out my knife that was disguised as a small purse. I waited for his question. If he knows than I have to get rid of him. But where should I hide his body? Well let's see what happens.

Lelouch: What do you think about Zero? In a serious tone.

Kallen: Huh? What do you mean? Looking confused.

Lelouch: You know, the things he did, you think it's good or bad on what he is doing?

Kallen: Well I think that he was able to light the hope for the Japanese. Also he is helping those that are weak that can't defend for themselves for both Japanese and Britannians. What about you? What do you think of him?

Lelouch: I think he will change the world for the better. To end wars and to bring peace to this world. Don't you think? He smiled.

Kallen thoughts: Wow I didn't expect that coming from him.

Kallen: Yeah I do. She smiled back at him

Lelouch: I'm glad; hey do you have some free time today?

Kallen: Uh I don't know.

Lelouch: Oh okay, give me a call when you are okay?

Kallen: Uh sure.

Lelouch: All right then, oh lunch is almost over. I have to go, I have class duties, later

Kallen: Oh bye.

After School:

Maybe I was a bit harsh on him. I didn't think he was that kind of a person. Well I can't wait to be with Zero on our mission. We have a lot to do if we are going to beat Britannia. Suddenly my cell phone rang. It was from Zero.

Zero: Q1 we are going to cancel our plans for this week.

Kallen: What why?!

Zero: I have some meetings that I have to go to.

Kallen: Oh okay

Zero: Well since you are a student still, try to catch up with schoolwork.

Kallen: Yes sir

Kallen thoughts: Schoolwork huh? Me plus schoolwork equals chaos

Zero: Well try to make some friends and have fun with your week off of work.

Kallen: Uh sure.

Kallen thoughts: Didn't think he would care about my regular life.

Zero: See you in a week

Kallen: bye

Great there goes my week of plans. Now what? Let's see, nope no club this week. Most of my friends have plans.

Flashback:

Lelouch: I'm glad; hey do you have some free time today?

Kallen: Uh I don't know.

Lelouch: Oh okay, give me a call when you are okay?

Kallen: Uh sure.

Oh yeah Lelouch is free too. I guess I should tell him that I'm free. I decided to give Lelouch a call. At first he didn't pick up, instead his sister Nunnally picked up. Nunnally is a girl that has been paralyzed on her legs and was bound to a wheel chair, she is also blind. Even though she can't do much, she was able to live a happy life with Lelouch.

Kallen: Oh hi Nunnally, is Lelouch there?

Nunnally: Oh big brother is outside; he said something about meeting with someone.

Kallen: Oh okay thanks

Nunnally: Do you want me to leave a massage?

Kallen: No thanks, bye. She looks down

For some reason when Nunnally said that he was meeting with someone that made me upset. Than again why should I be upset with him? I mean I could do much better than him! Then I heard someone calling my name.

Lelouch: Hey Kallen! What are you doing here? I thought you were busy.

Kallen: Well not anymore, I thought you were meeting with someone.

Lelouch: I am

Kallen: Well I don't want to bother you, so later

Lelouch: Hey where are you going?

Kallen: Home

Lelouch: What, so you're going to leave me?

Kallen: Well yeah, you are meeting with someone

Lelouch: Yeah, you doofus.

Kallen: Huh?

Lelouch: I had a feeling, so I decided to look for you. Beside a frail person like you, should get out more and enjoy life.

Kallen: Ok, ok, so what are we doing today?

Lelouch: I wanted you to help me find a gift for Nunnally. Her birthday is coming soon, and I don't know what to get her.

Kallen: Okay well let's go to the shopping mall.

Lelouch: Right, lead the way!

We decided to go to the mall. We went all kinds of shops. We went to the jewelry, toy, and gifts shops. We spent hours looking for the perfect present. The jewelry was too expansive and the price made Lelouch wonder if such a number exist. The toyshop was too childish for Nunnally and Lelouch wanted to give her a gift that shows how much he cares and how far she grown. We went to the gift shop and found a pendant that was perfect for her and has a reasonable price. After he brought the pendant he said that he'd treat me to dinner as thanks.

Lelouch: Thanks Kallen, you were a great help to me.

Kallen: Sure no problem, tell Nunnally I said happy birthday when the day comes. She said Happily

Lelouch: Sure. Hey when is your birthday? He questioned.

Kallen: Huh why you ask? Looking at Lelouch

Lelouch: Well why not?

Kallen: Hmm well my birthday already past, it is on March 29.

Lelouch: What, why didn't you tell anyone?

Kallen: Well nobody asked, and beside it's all right I don't celebrate my birthday.

Lelouch: … Well we better fix that. On your next birthday, you are going to get the best present ever, I promise. He smiled at me.

The way he said that made me blush. My heart started to beat faster. He reminds me of Zero, not only does his voice sounds like Zero; it made me feel like I was with Zero.

Lelouch: Hey your face is red. Do you have a fever? Looking worried

He started to put his forehead on mind. His face was so close to mine, which made my heart start to beat even faster.

Lelouch: Hmm you don't have a fever. Hey are you all right?

Kallen: Uh yeah I'm fine; please don't get to close to me.

Lelouch: Uh ok, as long you're fine.

Kallen: Well it's getting late so I'll go home now.

Lelouch: Hey I'll walk you home than.

Kallen: No it's all right, you treated me to dinner, and I don't want to bother you.

Lelouch: Who said that you were bothering me? Beside I want to walk you home. He looked straight into her eyes.

Kallen: al…all right.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Realization

We decided to walk home, instead of taking the train. It was just the two of us like before. It was yet again awkward which made me wish that we hurried to my house. I wonder why he reminds me of Zero before. Now that I take a good look at him, he sounds like Zero, he is about Zero's height. But the thought about him being Zero is impossible. I mean someone like him can't be a leader and lead an army and balance his life. Than again I could, but he is weak, so maybe not.

Lelouch: Hey Kallen, you been staring at my face for a long time. Are you in love me? As he said that he started to laugh

Kallen: Huh No way. She glares at him.

Lelouch: Well who do you like?

Kallen: Uh…why are you asking me that question? Do you have someone you like?

Lelouch: Hey, hey no fair I asked first. So do you?

Kallen: I guess, I do, I think it's more of respect than love of my feelings toward him. Well what about you? In a serious look.

Lelouch: I am in love with this girl that I met. She is strong, brave, smart, and could do almost anything. She isn't afraid to say what she thinks. But I am scared to let her know who I am. She is honest unlike me. Every word he said he was looking at me straight into my soul.

Kallen thought: I wonder who that could be? She wondered.

Kallen: Well I think, that you should let her know who you are. I mean you are smart, funny, and you care about others than yourself. She said smiling at him.

Lelouch: Thank you Kallen.

This made me blush and the way he said that it really does remind me of Zero. My heart started to beat very fast and I couldn't breathe well. Am I starting to fall in love with Lelouch as well? But why? Is it because he reminds me of Zero?

Lelouch: Hey Kallen, you been red all day, I think it's better if you rest. Looking concern.

Kallen: Huh, oh I'm fine, just thinking.

Lelouch: Oh okay well let's go before it…

Suddenly clouds were forming and it began to rain. It wasn't a light rain instead it was heavy.

Lelouch:…rain

Kallen: Great, now what? We are still far from my house.

Lelouch: Well you want to go to my house? It's inside of the Academy.

Kallen: Uh sure

Lelouch: Well you can even sleep over since it's late. Well let's hurry since it's nearby, don't want us to catch a cold.

We ran to the Academy before the rain could get any worse. We were soaking wet, but at least we were in the Academy. I found it weird why he lives inside the Academy. Than again I shouldn't go into this.

Lelouch: Wow wasn't that fun? As he start to chuckle

Kallen: Yeah it was.

Lelouch: I'll go prepare a bath for you and I'll let you wear my clothes, since Nunnally's clothes are too small.

Kallen: Oh thanks.

As he walks out to another room, I began looking around his house, which was at the other side of the Academy. It was pretty big and had a lot of things inside. While I was wondering around the house I saw Nunnally in the kitchen making origami.

Nunnally: Oh hi Kallen

Kallen: How did you know it was me?

Nunnally: Well I heard your footsteps and since my senses are stronger I am able to know these things.

Kallen: Oh

Nunnally: Is big brother home?

Kallen: uh yeah, he is just preparing the bath for me. Looks like I'm going to sleep over.

Nunnally: That's great.

Kallen: Hey Nunnally what are you making?

Nunnally: I'm making a crane. I'm going to make one thousand cranes that way I can give a wish to big brother

Kallen: That's very thoughtful, he is lucky to have you.

Nunnally: You want to help?

Kallen: I would love to as she smiled

Lelouch: Hey Kallen, there you are I was looking all over for you. The bath is ready and here are my clothes. Oh hey Nunnally what are you doing?

Nunnally: Making origami, Kallen said she'd help

Kallen: all right after my bath okay.

I went to the bathroom. The bathtub was filled with hot water. Next to it was the sink. On top of the sink table there lies Lelouch's clothes. I took off my clothes and folded it. I went inside the bathtub. It was a little hot, but soothing. Now that I think about it, Lelouch was still in his wet clothes, he didn't take a bath first. I decided to hurry, so he could use it next. After I was done I took Lelouch's clothes and started to wear it. It was a little big on me, but on his clothes lied his scent. It was gentle and soft. I decided to leave the hot water running for him. I took my clothes and went out to look for him.

Lelouch: Hey, that was really fast! Why didn't you take your time?

Kallen: Well I realize that you are still wearing your wet clothes even now. So hurry up and take a bath I let the hot water running for you.

Lelouch: Hey thanks, well I'll see you later. Oh and Nunnally fell asleep so I took her to her room. You could watch tv or something okay.

He left and went to the bathroom. I realize that there were only two bedrooms in the house, which made me wonder where I was going to sleep. I decided to look around the house again. I found Lelouch's room and decided to peek around. In his room was filled with pictures. In the picture there lies him and Nunnally smiling when they were little. I soon realize that there were no pictures of his parents.

Lelouch: Hey Kallen, what are you doing inside my room?

Kallen: Whoa you scared me. You finished your bath already? Looking shocked

Lelouch: Yeah

He was just wearing pants and a towel over his head. I started to blush when I saw his chest. Why am I getting red for him? Am I going mad?!

Kallen: Hey Lelouch, where am I going to sleep?

Lelouch: Well, my room

Kallen: Wait with you, together? Looking shocked

Lelouch: Yeah something wrong?

Kallen: How am I sure that you are not a pervert?! I want a separate room! As she screamed

Lelouch: Geez, what kind of person do you think I am?

Kallen: You want me to answer that?

Lelouch: No, beside you are going to sleep on the bed, while I take the floor. I am a gentleman you know.

Kallen: Oh well that's fine

It was decided that I take the bed and him taking the floor. He took the extra blankets and places them on the floor. I realize that the floor was cold and since he was wet from before, I worried that his weak body will get him a cold. I said something that will probably make me regret it for life.

Kallen: Lelouch, you could sleep on the bed.

Lelouch: No I can't let you take the floor, that's not right.

Kallen: Well we could sleep…together. Looking embarrassed

Lelouch: Are you sure about that? Because I am not responsible for the things I do at night.

Kallen: Stop teasing me! I mean I don't care what you do!

Lelouch: So does that mean you trust me?

Kallen: ….

Lelouch: Because I trust you. As he stared his violet eyes into my aqua eyes.

Kallen: I…I…I trust you. I started to have that feeling again, the way I get from Zero.

I was on the bed, than he went on the bed. We were right next to each other. One moment we are face to face another when we are at different ends.

Lelouch: Good night

Kallen: Night

Middle of the night:

I couldn't sleep, knowing that he was right next to me. I turn around and I realize that we were face to face. He was sleeping while I was awake. Then I realize that his face was close to mine. I could feel his breath on me. He looked so innocent and young. I suddenly put my hand on his face and got closer. I realize what I was going to do next. Yet I didn't stop myself. He started to mumble "Kallen" that's when I woke up and when I stopped myself from getting too close. He was different from me. I shouldn't let him get close to me. I was going against his kind. We are different, I shouldn't get too attach with him, but I can't help it. I am falling in love with him. I'm in love with two. Now what? Being with him and with Zero, I have to pick one.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: Comfort

I couldn't sleep at all last night. I wondered what I should do. Should I tell him the truth? That I'm a different person and that I was in the Black Knights to defeat his kind. But that was impossible. It might ruin for the Black Knights and me. He probably wouldn't even want to be with me. Maybe it was better if we just stay as friends. I mean he is in love with someone else. Besides being in love well just ruin my goal of having a brighter future. I shouldn't let my feelings getting in the way of my missions.

While he was still asleep I sneak out and went out to get some fresh air. I found that my clothes were dry overnight hanging outside. I decided to change my clothes and give back Lelouch's clothes. I went back to Lelouch's room, to find that he wasn't there. I smelled something really good to only find that he was in the kitchen making us breakfast.

Lelouch: Glad to have my clothes back. As he stared at my clothing

Kallen: Wow, what are you cooking? It's smells good.

Lelouch: Just some eggs and bacon. Here have some!

He put the food on a plate and set it on the kitchen table. Lelouch and I took a seat and we both ate together. The food was really good even though it was something easy to make.

Lelouch: You know, eating together here makes us look like we are husband and wife together. He smiled looking at Kallen

Kallen: d…don't be ridiculous. She blushed looking away from him.

Lelouch: Hey are you free today?

Kallen: Um…Yeah, why?

Lelouch: Well, uh do you want to go out? Looking down

Kallen: Sure why not

Lelouch: All right! Looking up "You promise right?"

Kallen: Okay, okay yeah. Where are we going?

Lelouch: Well there is this new amusement park that's going to open. It's opening later at night!

Kallen: Ok sure. I'll meet you later tonight cause I want to leave some stuff at home and change clothes.

Lelouch: Sure no problem, he smiled. We'll meet up at 7:00 okay?

Kallen: I'll be there.

After we finished breakfast together, I left the house to go back to mine. When I got home I saw my stepmother yelling at my mother. My real mother was Japanese and had to work as a maid even though she married my dad. My dad was Britannian, but he decided to get married again with some other lady. My mom made me take the Britannian name, so I could have a good life. Which made me pissed, why should she be treated like a fool? Why didn't she fight for her right? Apparently my mom is clumsy so she dropped a vase and that made my stepmother angry. She saw me, which made her even more pissed off.

Stepmother: Kallen where the hell have you been?! She screamed furiously

Kallen: I slept over

Stepmother: Probably with a guy! Hmph you shouldn't even be here, yet I wonder why your father made you stay here!

Kallen: Well at least I wasn't here with him for his money! Like you are! You are the only one in this family who doesn't belong here!

I screamed at my stepmother and ran into my room. I saw that my stepmother was in shock. My mother came by to comfort me, but I yelled at her for being so weak. Yet she always has the same look at her face. Smiling at me like nothing bad has happen. That made me even madder. Soon my phone was ringing. I realize that it was Zero. It made me wonder why he called, because he said that he was busy for the week.

Zero: Q1

Kallen: Yes?

Zero: I need you for today's mission

Kallen: Oh okay what is our mission today?

Zero: There are some people that are selling "Refrain" which is popular among the Elevens. Apparently the refrain is some sort of drug that let's the Elevens remember their past, when they had good times before the Britannians took over them. We must stop this, because if you take too much refrain it will hurt the human body and most likely cause some damage to be permanent.

Kallen: I'll be there

Zero: I'll see you then we'll meet in these coordinates (6,11) later tonight

Kallen: Roger

I hung up the phone. I was getting ready for today's mission. Which made me realize that I made a promise to Lelouch. I guess that I'll have to cancel the plan. Soon I received another phone call and this time it's from Lelouch. I guess I'll tell him now that I can't go today.

Lelouch: Hey Kallen

Kallen: Lelouch I have to tell you something

Lelouch: Hey I'm going to be late today cause I have to do something. Later!

Kallen: Wai…t

He hung up the phone before I could tell him. I guess I'll have to apologize that I wasn't there. Maybe I could finish the mission early than I might be able to make it. I have to hurry. I hurried to get my uniform for the Black Knights and ran to the meeting point.

Zero: You're early Q1

Kallen: Well I want to get this over with.

Zero: The people are in that warehouse. Most likely they're armed. So you will be using this guren. Get ready, once you are in that guren we are going to attack.

Kallen: Roger

I went inside the guren and operated it. The Black Knights and I went into the warehouse. We saw people putting the refrain in boxes to send them. We attack them and killed all of them. Some of those people had guns and shot back. But due to the guren we were able to defeat them. Soon I saw victims to the refrain and one of them was my mother. I was shocked to see her. She was smiling looking at me. "Kallen I'll always be with you, so don't worry. I'll take care of you" I felt like a fool. For yelling at her, for treating her so bad. She was only there just for me. To look after me.

Soon the police came to arrest the Black Knights. I tried to get rid of them, but they had their own guren. They weaken me so I had no choice but to retreat. The police damage the surroundings, which cause some parts of the building to fall. I saw that one of the building parts was going to hit my mother and the rest of the victims. I was able to save them, but I was down, because of that the police had the chance to kill me. I was scared; I didn't want to die yet. Soon I saw that the police guren was destroyed. It was Zero in another guren that destroyed it.

Zero: Are you all right Kallen?

Kallen: Yeah thanks

Zero: Take the victims, we are going to send them to the hospital, we have to make sure that their health hasn't been damage that much.

Kallen: Yes sir

The black knights took the victims and my mom to the hospital. Other people saw us and thought that we were heroes, but still there was wanted posters of us. Soon the Black Knights went back to the base except for me. I changed my clothes to show that I wasn't with the Black Knights. I went into the hospital and found my mom. The doctor told me that she has taken too much of the refrain and she couldn't talk. They said that it might be permanent; I wanted to cry because I regretted so much things. I just wished that I treated her better. I promised to her and to myself that I'll make this world a better place for the both of us.

I went out to see that Zero was there. I had to prevent myself from crying, to show him that I was strong.

Zero: One of the victims was your mother wasn't it?

Kallen: Yes, I felt that the tears was coming

Zero: It's okay you don't have to worry

He came to me and hugged me. I was shocked but I felt happy that he was there beside me. He made me feel safe. He was a hero to me. He protected me and was there for me.

"I promise Kallen that I'll find a remedy to solve this problem," He whispers to me. I felt relieved because I know that he'll be able to accomplish that.

I realize that it was midnight after the incident with Zero and me. I wondered if Lelouch was at the amusement park waiting for me. I passed by to see the new amusement park. There I saw him sitting at the bench still waiting for me. I wondered what to say to him.

He saw me and smiled.

Lelouch: Hey Kallen

Kallen: Um I'm sorry that I was late

Lelouch: It's okay

He hugged me which made me blushed. I wonder why he did that. He whispers to me "I'm glad that you were able to come in time to see this. There!" He pointed into the sky at the amusement park. There were fireworks everywhere. It was really pretty and bright. It had all shapes and sizes. Suddenly Lelouch took my hand and we went inside the amusement park.

Kallen: What are you doing? I thought the amusement park was closed!

Lelouch: It's all right I booked this place for the two of us. Beside I want us to have some fun before we go to school. He smiled

He took me to all kinds of rides. I realize that nobody was around, just the two of us. For some reason I was glad that it was the two of us. We went on the bumper cars; the merry go round, the roller coaster and finally the Ferris wheel. I had a great time, even after everything that just happen. When I'm with him, all my problems, all my stress seems to disappear.

On the Ferris wheel:

Kallen: Lelouch you're not angry with me for being late?

Lelouch: Why would I be? I mean I could never be mad at you. He smiled

Kallen: I blushed. Oh…wait why did you still waited for me. I mean I kept you waiting for so long, why didn't you leave?

Lelouch: Oh I had a feeling, and I know you never break your promise.

It was the two of us all alone in the amusement park. Having fun, being together, nobody bothering us, just having our moment. The moment that we spent together was real which made me wish that I could stay in this moment forever. When it was time for us to go he stopped me from leaving.

Lelouch: Hey Kallen I want to give you something. He smiled

Kallen: What is it? Looking confused

Lelouch: Well close your eyes and you'll see.

I closed my eyes only to feel that he was getting close to me. It made my heart beat faster when I could feel his breath. He kissed my forehead and I open my eyes to see what he did. I blushed very hard that I felt that I was going to pass out. He laughed and began to run back home.

Lelouch: Bye! See you at school tomorrow!

So many things had happen. I just couldn't wait to go home and sleep on my bed.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: Being Loved

In Academy, Morning:

I couldn't sleep at all. Too many things happen yesterday, and I can't try to forget everything that just happen. My mother had to stay at the hospital, so it was hard to stay with my Britannian parents. I'm thinking about moving to the base, since nobody would care if I were there or not. Also that way I won't have to be with my Britannian parents. I wonder if the moment that I had with Lelouch and Zero last night was real, not a dream. I'm worried that if I move to the base, I wonder what I'm going to do with Zero. But for now I'm worried how I'm going to act with Lelouch in school.

Speaking of the devil, there he is running toward me with the same smile on his face. It's like nothing had happen last night for him. "Hey Kallen" said Lelouch with a smile. "Uh…hi Lelouch" I replied. I couldn't think of anything to say, soon I thought about last night and I started to blush. "Kallen are you all right?" said Lelouch sounding worried. He stared at me, looking straight into my eyes. "I'm fine let's go to class" I replied. Soon the bell rang meaning it was time to go to class. Think god I thought, finally class actually saved me for once. "Not today, I want to show you something" said Lelouch as he grabs my hand and drags me away from class. " Wait what about class?!" I asked, worrying that a teacher might see us. "I ditch morning classes, it's too early to learn and it's boring" He answered.

I decided to follow him to wherever he was taking me, since I had no choice. He told me to close my eyes saying that it was a surprise. When we got there he told me to open my eyes. He took me to the Academy's garden. Since the season was spring, the flowers started to bloom. It was beautiful, all kinds of flowers was growing, surrounding the academy with its beauty. I thought this makes it all worth protecting what we love, when I joined the Black Knights. I started to smile when I saw the flowers.

"Yes! Mission Accomplish!" Lelouch yelled as he smiled looking at me. "Huh, what do you mean?" I said looking confuse. "I made you smile" He said happily. "Huh?" still confuse. "Well you were looking down today. So that made me sad to see you this way. I wanted to cheer you up." He said as he smiled, looking at me. "Huh, you stupid" I laughed.

He continues to smile at me. You, why are you making me feel this way? Why are you being so kind to me? Stop this; I'm not supposed to let you make me feel this way.

I wanted to know why he was making me feel this way. I asked "Lelouch, why are you being so kind to me?" while looking down. "Why not? You are an important person to me" He answered as he stares into the skies. I was disappointed with the answer. "That's it?" I asked. "No, you mean a lot to me. And it makes me want to take care of you" He replied as he looks at me.

I started to blush and my heart started to beat faster. If these feelings with him are real, than what does this makes me feel about Zero?

I decided to change the topic. "So, is this the place where you usually ditch?" I asked staring at him. "Yeah, I like to take naps here…it's soothing." He answered continuing to stare at the sky. "Hey Lelouch" I said. "Yeah" he replied. "Do you trust me?" I asked looking at him seriously. "With all my heart" he said as he turned to look at me.

The way he said that made my heart hurt. Knowing that I'm just lying to him. Suddenly the bell ring, which meant that next class, was about to start.

"Oh man! I got gym now!" He panicked. Suddenly he started to run to his next class. "Wait! I thought you were ditching," I cried. "Not this class, if I ditch again, I have to start the whole course again! I'll see you later!" he screamed as he wave good-bye to me.

I wave good-bye to him. I decided to stare at the flowers more before I go to my next class. When school was over I decided to go to the base. I wanted to ask Zero, if I could live there. But first I went home to packed my stuff and left the house with no one seeing me leave. Because I know for sure that I don't want to go back there again. That place wasn't home at all it was torture. I went to the base to only find it empty. Nobody was around which made me wonder where everybody went. I decided to go to Zero's office. To only find him in his office alone.

"Oh Kallen what are you doing here?" He said as he notice me going into his office. "Where is everyone?" I questioned, wondering about them. "They are in another area gathering supplies from our allies and training new recruits" He answered. "Oh I see" I replied. "I see that you brought your luggage. Are you going to be living here from now on? He asked as he stares at my luggage. "Can I?" I asked. "You don't have to ask. Everything here is to help people. You could use anything. I think there is a room upstairs that's free right now. "Thanks!" I said happily knowing that I could live here. "You can ask for anything Kallen, you know that I'll always be there for you. I'll take care of everything that you might need." He said being very supportive. "Thank you sir!" I said starting to blush due to what he said.

The Black Knights' base was huge. We have many bases ever since we had allies. The bases each could hold over 1000 people. I went upstairs and found my room. It was huge! It had everything, small refrigerator, a TV, a queen size bed, a bathroom, wardrobes, and a couch. I went to the door across from my room and compared it. My room was at least three times bigger! I guess being Q1 has its props.

"I see that the room is in your liking" Zero said as he sneaked up behind me. "Whoa! Don't sneak up on me like that!" I yelled being surprised. "So sorry, so what do you think? Does this work for you?" He asked being apologetic about before. "Yes! Wait did you know that I was moving in?" I said as I begin to suspect him. "I had a feeling" he replied while he was looking up. "Thanks Zero-sama!" I said, being thankful. "You don't have to be so formal. Just call me Zero. He said. "O…okay Zero. I said, as I start to blush. "That's better! So what do you want to do? He questioned. "Hmm? What do you mean?" I asked. "Well everybody is busy except for us. We are all alone here." He replied.

Now that I think about it, we were all alone. Nobody was around, just the two of us. Was this a chance for me? Should I ask how he feels about me while I still get the chance?.

"Um…Zero" I stuttered. "Yes?" he said. "How do you feel about me?" I asked looking at him. "I feel that you are an important ally." He replied. "No, I mean how do you feel about me?" I asked while I look down due to my face being so red. "When I'm with you I feel like I could do anything. As long you are by my side I know I could accomplish anything." He said as he turns to look at Kallen. "How do you feel about me?" He questioned. "I feel…the same way when I with you and even more." I answered as I try to cover my face. "You love me, even though you don't know who I am?" He asked. "I do" I replied knowing what I wanted from him.

Zero went to the light switch and turns the light off. I wonder what he was doing. Than suddenly I heard something dropped on the floor. He took my hand and placed it on his face. That's when I realize that his mask is off. I couldn't see his face, but I could see his eyes. His eyes were violet; his eyes showed how much he trusted me. I touch his face imagine how his face was shaped like. He suddenly brought his face close to mine. Than we both realize what we were about to do next. We felt each other's breath, our lips so close to each other. We kissed each other. I realize how much I loved him, but in my mind I was thinking about Lelouch. I thought it was everything I wanted, but something was wrong. When we stopped to gasp for some air. I said something that I might regret for the rest of my life.

…"Lelouch"…

Arthur's Notes: Okay people I tried my best in writing in this format. I did miss the old format but whatever. I already wrote the story until I read my comments, which I had to rewrite the story over to a format that my readers like to read. Note that I tried my best, but keep commenting so I could get better at this. I hope you enjoy the story!


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6: Answers

When I realize what I said, I thought about what I should say to cover this up. Why did I say his name out loud?! It was quiet for a few minutes, but it seemed to last forever. I thought that I couldn't let this end this way, so I decided to say something, but he talked.

"Kallen? Who is this Lelouch?" He questioned as he looked at me straight in the eyes. I couldn't answer him, I couldn't tell him about Lelouch. "…I can't answer that. It is a command that I must refuse." I answered as I looked down trying to avoid looking at him. "I see…does this person mean more to you than me?" He asked sounded disappointed about my answer before. Another question that I didn't know the answer too. I couldn't even answer that. I thought the answer was obvious but yet I kept thinking about Lelouch. Was there something that I didn't know? Something important.

Time passed by quickly, still I couldn't even answer that question. I remained mute the entire time thinking of a way to avoid the question, but I took too long. "Kallen…we must forget about what had happen before." He answered as he grabs his helmet and puts it back on. "Wait what?!" I screamed not wanting to let go of the moment we had. "I'm sorry, but I have business to attend to. I'll see you later." He said. He turned the light back on and slowly walked away

I wanted to cry as he left. Why did I say that?! I thought that he was everything I wanted. But was there something more? Why did I think about Lelouch when I was with Zero and the opposite happens when I'm with Lelouch? Who means the most to me? Why can't I find the answer? Being with two is not right. I have to pick one; I'll have to find out how Lelouch feels about me! But if I do happen to pick Zero, how am I going to face him?

Soon the day was over and it was time to go to school. All I thought was how I treated Zero. He loved me and I said Lelouch. Did I hurt his feelings? All the questions I asked have no answers. What are my feelings? For who? I was so confuse, not knowing what to do.

It was morning and I notice that Lelouch was there. He was smiling like always and waving to me to say hello, as he was coming toward me. I tried to act normal in school, but I couldn't do that. I ran away from him. I couldn't smile to him all I gave was a disappointed look. I ran toward the school garden and cried my eyes out. I failed as a soldier and as a student in both lives. Than I heard someone heaving, coming near me.

"Huff huff…man running is so not my forte," said Lelouch as he tried to get some air. "I didn't know you could run that fast. He smiled.

Than his smile changed to a worried face. When he looks at my crying face.

"What's wrong?" He asked sounded worried. He slowly walked toward me and extended his hands out to me. I slapped those hands away from me.

"Stop being so kind to me!" I yelled trying to let my anger out. "What's wrong?" He asked again. "Why are you doing this to me? Why are you making me feel this way?" I questioned him. The questions that I couldn't find the answer to I wanted to let it all out. Trying to make him to give me the answers. Instead he remained quiet and did nothing as I let my anger out.

"The person I loved happens to be hurt because of what I said. All I could think was about you! If you didn't make me feel this way, than none of this would have happen! All the things in my life would go according to the plan! I would have the life I wanted, only if I didn't meet you!" I yelled. Yet he still remain in silent and that got me more pissed off.

"Well?! What do you have to say!? You probably didn't expect to see this right?! I'm not the frail girl that you know and have to protect! I could take care of myself just fine!" I screamed finally letting all the rage out. That's when I realize what I had done. I joined the Black Knights to protect the people that I loved and to change the world for a better place. Instead of doing what I was supposed to do I did the opposite. Hurting the people that I loved. At that moment it was quiet. When I realize what I had done I couldn't think of a way to make up for this.

"I'm so sorry. I'm so sorry." I said as tears began to fall. I kept repeating the same words over and over. He walked toward me and embraces me into a hug. He hugged me while I cried my heart out. His hug was like Zero. It made me feel safe and happy. Being known that there was people out there who loved and care about me. I have to say it now or else I'll never move on and be strong.

"Thank you" I said. "For listening to me." I said as I tried to smile to let him know that I was going to be all right. "Lelouch?" I asked as I looked up to see his face. He still remains quiet. "How do you feel about me?" I finally said. "I…I…love you. I didn't want to say anything because I knew that you loved somebody else." He replied looking straight into my eyes. "Wait, didn't you say that you were in loved with somebody. Somebody strong, brave, and smart" I said wondering who that was. I mean I was supposed to act as a frail girl. "That was you. I mean the real you. I know that you weren't acting yourself when you go to school. The person I described on that day was you." He smiled.

I felt that what he said lifted the weight that has been crushing me. I was able to find the answers to my questions. Suddenly he came closer to me. His face was inches away from mine. He was going to do something that he always wanted to do. But than the bell ranged.

"Dammit why does this always happen to me! Curse you gym!" He screamed. "Oh…" I said being disappointed that he had to go. He looked at me being disappointed so he continued from which he started. He kissed me. It was quick but it was passionate, showing that what he said before was true. How I wished for the feeling to last longer.

"I promise to be with you" He said as he smiled. "But not right now I got gym!" he said as he runs to his class hoping that he's not late. "Okay than I'll see you later." I said smiling happily waving him good-bye.

When he left and the area was quiet and empty. My phone suddenly ranged. I picked it up to find out that it was Zero. Which made me worried about what I should say.

"Q1 I'm glad that you were able to find your heart back" He said sounding like he was near by. "What?! Wait! Were you spying on me?!" I yelled wondering if he saw what Lelouch and me did. "…No…well anyway we have enough supplies to change the world and win Japan from Britannia." He said trying to cover up the statement from before. "Wait! Don't change the subject!" I yelled. "Oh look at the time. I have to go. We will plan an invasion on Britannia in one week. See you than Q1." He said as he hangs up the phone. "Wait!" I said but it was too late.

I started to think about that the war would be over soon. In just one week, we would be able to achieve peace for everyone. Soon I could live a happy life with my loved ones.


End file.
